


Infinity War (Rewritten)

by AriaGS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGS/pseuds/AriaGS
Summary: Infinity War was good but it was sad and most of our favorite characters didn't get enough screentime so this is for them <3Basically same plot but organized differently because I want a happier ending and stuff, I will mostly focus on Wanda and Loki but everyone else will have their own chapters.Canon couples so that means ScarletVision but I will also be doing a Wanda x Loki thing, I promise it makes sense and that is good, so give it a go :)





	1. Chapter 1

Asgard had just been destroyed but thanks to Heimdall there had been survivers, now the lineage of Asgardians had been secured, they were safe now.  
Thor had just spoken with Loki, he had recovered not only his people but his loved brother as well.  
Valkyrie had rolled her eyes seeing Loki again but she was kind of glad too, even Bruce seemed a bit less scared of him.  
The four of them gathered in the cockpit alongside Heimdall to agree on what they would do next.

"We must find a temporary place to stay, at least until we find somewhere to settle and rebuild Asgard" Thor began speaking, then turned to Banner "Heimdall might be able to return you to Earth if you wish so Bruce, but you can always stay"

Bruce smiled and gave Loki a glance, damn he still scared him.   
"Thanks Thor but I think I've been away from Earth too long"

"Aw" Valkyrie let out "are you sure man? We made a good team"

"Team?" Loki smirked "I thought you hated everyone"

"Well I don't hate Bruce"

Thor cleared his throat "and me right?"

She shrugged

Heimdall stepped away from them suddenly and went to the controls.

"What happened?" Thor asked concerned

"He's coming" the man answered as he doubled the speed of the ship "warn everyone, we're about to be attacked"

Valkyrie and Bruce shared a glance and ran to gather the crew in a safe place.

"Who is it?" Thor asked without getting a response, he  grabbed his friends shoulder and saw him sending a distress signal  "Heimdall who is it?"

"Thanos" the man answered

Loki immediately took a step back "we need to abandon this ship now"

"We might be able to lose him in another system" Thor told him

"No...you don't understand, he'll attack us with everything he's got" Loki placed his hand carefully on his arm and spoke in a gentler tone "Thor, please, our lives depend on this"

His brother took a deep breath and glanced at Heimdall, to his surprise he seemed to trust Loki.  
"Heimdall speed to the maximum limit, leave the autopilot mode on and we'll try to evacuate the ship"

"Understood"

Thor and Loki began making their way to the center of the ship "How are we supposed to leave? The escape pods are very limited, we won't all be able to fit in them"

Loki suddenly stopped "Promise you won't get mad"

"What do you mean?"

"I might have something that could help us..."

"Loki what did you do?"

The god of mischief pressed his lips and appeared the Tesseract in his hands. For a split of second Thor seemed ready to punch him but stopped and took the cube from him before saying

"You really are the worst brother"

Loki laughed.

The rest of the Asgardians and a few others seemed confused about the commotion since there was not a visible danger.

Thor called them all and began explaining their plan.  
"We'll evacuate you all to Midgard, you'll be safe there" he turned to Bruce "Find a sorcerer, Doctor Strange is his name, explain everything to him"

Bruce nodded, and so they began transporting groups of Asgardians and other survivers with the help of Heimdall and the Tesseract.

A loud noise caught everyone's attention, an enormous ship had appeared at a close range, it seemed to be speeding up to them.

Before they could panic Thor calmed everyone and organized the groups, the last ones that would leave would be the ones that could resist a fight if it was necessary.

Thanos's ship fired at them causing turbulence.

"Are the shields on?!" Valkyrie shouted

"The full capacity of the ship is concentrated on the acceleration, we can't let ourselves lose any speed" Heimdall cried over the commotion and the Tesseract

Another blaster had hit their exact spot, a few of the materials fell causing people to run and scatter. Thor looked up, if Thanos kept aiming at that exact same spot there would soon be a breach in the spaceship.

"Heimdall! Hurry" He yelled over the screeches of the metal and the screams of the people.

"Banner is already in Midgard!" Loki shouted at him "there are a few more people but we need to leave now!"

"No!" He yelled back "they are our people Loki, we must ensure their protection"

"What about our safety?!"

"You can go is you want but I will stay, I don't need you to defend them!"

There was a loud sound, the ship had been hit again making them lose their balance and fall, Thor had not stood up when a large metal came off the roof in his direction. He felt a pain in the back...he had been pushed away...next to him Loki knelt down.

"Brother!" Thor shouted and went to him, his left side had been hurt by the debris, a stain of blood covered his suit.

"You don't need protection" Loki muttered under his breath

"THOR" Valkyrie shouted, the two of them looked over, she pointed worried at the ship's roof...it threatened to burst open at any moment "We have to go now!"

Thor picked Loki up and ran to her and Heimdall, there were a few people left, Valkyrie was about to give her place to Loki but he pushed her over and watched the group fade away to Midgard.  
Heimdall, Loki and Thor were remaining, they were hit again, a whole opened in the ship, in the few seconds they hang to the anything they could, Thor was further from them.

"Go!" He yelled at Heimdall "take Loki somewhere safe!"

"We're not going to leave you half witt" Loki told him

"That's right" Heimdall agreed "I'm not"

Thanos's ship came closer, in fact they had begun abording the ship from the whole they had made.

Heimdall closed his eyes

"What are you doing?!" Loki yelled at him

"Helping you" was all he answered before handing him the Tesseract and transporting him too.

Thor sighed relieved and nodded at Heimdall understanding this would probably be their last time together "This was an honor"

The ship had been sealed by Thanos, they finally recovered gravity and stood up, an unfamiliar yet agressive alien directed towards them, Thor prepared himself for a fight when Heimdall put a hand on his shoulder

"Get behind me"

The god of Thunder frowned "This is not the time to-"

"Now Thor!"

He obeyed and placed himself back.

Just when the alien was a few meters away, Heimdall turned back to him and smiled to say "So long my old friend", he then sent him flying away with a strong push, the impact caused Thor to hit himself but from afar he saw his best friend using his spear and the bifrost to create some sort of explosion...

 


	2. II

Wanda was about to spend her first weekend with Vision without any supervision from Sam or even Steve, he had arranged everything for them to have a quiet private time in a small town in Scotland, she was excited about being alone with him and finally formalize the little dates they had been in for the past years.

She was meeting Vision in the train station, Natasha had been kind enough to dye her hair so she wouldn't be recognized, after all they were fugitives and could not risk being seen by any chance, the color was alright but she still missed her original one...it remembered her about her roots and her brother.

Vision had changed as well...he took the form of a normal man, it was still strange for her, specially since she had fallen in love with him in his true form.

Seeing him made her smile and throw her arms around him, it had been months since they hadn't seen each other.

They reserved a hotel room and left her bags to be able to walk around the town. At noon they went to have lunch in a small coffee shop next to a touristic sighting.

"How's Stark?" She casually asked after a while

Vision was a bit surprised "He's alright, from time to time he's down, he feels responsible for the team"

"Like he should, he's the reason we have to hide"

Vision nodded and looked down for a while "He's been covering your tracks from General Ross"

Wanda frowned "What do you mean?"

"Well Ross has tried searching for you and every time he has a lead Stark's system wipes it all out...a technological error" he answered

Wanda bit her tongue, even after everything that had happened she still hated Stark although she knew Steve had been wrong too in a way.

"He's getting married as well" Vision told her

"Yes, I heard. He's a kind of celebrity so it was all over the news"

"Yes" Vision agreed with a small laugh "he's always felt like a star"

Wanda snorted and looked down at her finished plate, they asked for the check and proceeded to leave the coffee place, just as she was putting on her coat she felt the back of her neck sense something, like a sort of chill.

"Is everything alright?" Vision asked her

She blinked a couple of times "Yeah... it's just that... nevermind"

The two left the building but she still felt a strange sensation...it was as if something tried to communicate with her.... someone.  
The feeling had grown stronger and she had stopped midway of the street

"Look out!" An man from behind them yelled, he pointed at the sky.

In queue a ray of light crashed on the ground close to them, Vision immediately pulled her away from it.

As soon as the light disipated she knew it wasn't a threat, slowly she walked over and saw a man kneeling down, he was a complete stranger but still there was something about his clothing and his hair that seemed familiar.  
The man was cursing and pressing his left side, he was injured.

She went inside his mind, he had recently been attacked, he was confused and hurt, worried even scared.

"Where am I?" He suddenly asked

Out of instinct she went to his side and helped him up, he tensed at first but seeing her he accepted the help.  
"Earth" she answered

"Loki" Vision called him, he had caught  up with them "you are not welcome in Earth, I suggest you leave before we force you to, your games will not work"

Loki grunted "I don't want anything to do with your Planet, I must find Thor or Banner"

Vision seemed confused "Bruce Banner?"

Loki rolled his eyes in frustration and turned to Wanda "I cannot waste any second, I hope you are more reasonable than him telepath, Thanos is coming"

She didn't understand him but after seeing what he had been through she knew they had to do as he said "Vis, we have to call Steve"

"We can't trust him Wanda, the last time he came here he tried to invade the planet, he's the one behind the New York attack" Vision told her

"Listen you synthetic being" Loki began telling him "I need to find Thor and the rest of the Asgardians, if we don't act now you and the stone that gives you life will be soon destroyed"

That seemed to have convinced him somehow  
"I'll call Captain America, but if you are playing any sort of game Wanda will have you killed in a second"

Loki sighed and nodded

As Vision proceeded to call Captain America she helped him sit down in a close bench, now everything seemed to make sense, she had actually seen footage of him before, back in the Facility, the invasion of New York had been a celebration for her and Sokovia, specially the HYDRA facilities, it was almost funny to see the person who had caused one of her most celebrated times.

"Who is Thanos?" Wanda asked him after a few moments

He seemed rather confused about her familiarity towards him "I thought you already saw him in my mind"

"You noticed I was in?"

He smirked and rested his head on the bench "Of course I did, I also have the abilities of the mind"

She looked at his wound, it wasn't that bad and he barely seemed to notice it sitting down.  
"We need to heal that wound"

He closed his eyes "I'd rather find Thor first"

She sat next to him, to be honest she knew very little about the god of Thunder and had barely spoken to him but he knew that him and Loki were siblings, he was adopted but still.

There was a noise close to them, she immediately stood up and prepared for a fight, Loki tensed and stood up pretending to be completely fine.  
A golden ring appeared next to them, from there a man with with black hair and beard wearing strange clothing came through

"You" Loki muttered

The man smiled "We meet again"

From the ring Bruce Banner also appeared  
"Loki! I had never been glad to see you but thank God you're here Valkyrie wasn't sure if you made it, we appeared in New York and Stephen helped us find you... oh hey Wanda"

She lowered her defenses

"Where's Thor?" Loki asked them

"We will find him" the stranger told him "now if you'll accompany us, you too Miss Maximoff"

She looked over at Loki and nodded, Bruce helped him go inside the ring while she ran for Vision, he was still on the phone with Steve, she took the phone from him and simply said  "We will see you in New York, Banner is with us" and hung up

Vision was not sure this was a good idea but joined her with Stephen.

 


	3. III

Stephen had had a normal morning, or at least what had become normal for him, to be honest there hadn't been much incidents risking Earth's safety so it was starting to become a bit dull.

"Protecting Earth and the rest of the Realms isn't about entertaining you!" Wong would scold him, so he kept the complains to himself.

He had been in contact with Christine for the past few weeks, Wong had caught a flu so it seemed like a perfect excuse to give her a call and ask for a private appointment at the Sanctum even though he knew it was practically nothing, his friend had agreed to this nonsense because he knew Stephen would try anything to impress her. So she had come and after a really short session in which she told Wong the flu would end in a week at maximum the two had begun talking again like friends, Stephen understood completely that if he wanted to get close to her again he needed to take things slow.

He and Wong were casually reading in the living room area, it was about 7 am but from his training in Karma Taj this was a common hour to already be awake and ready.

He sighed and put the book down "Do we have food?"

Wong eyed him "No"

"Want to get some breakfast?"

"Yes"

Stephen took a deep breath  "I'll always love your extensive vocabulary"

"Thanks"

The two had stood up and prepared to leave the sanctuary, he looked at his clock, it was still early but he might be able to give Christine a visit, maybe bring her coffee to the hospital or something.

Just as they were about to leave a ray of light entered from the skylight, the two immediately prepared themselves for a fight, Stephen's cloak wrapped around him.

To their surprise a group of people appeared, they seemed confused as well, second by second another small groups of people appeared.

"Did you plan a surprise party or something?" Stephen asked him.

Wong took a look at the clothing and signaled Stephen to step down  
"They're Asgardians, their planet was just destroyed"

"But what are they doing here? like literally here"

Another ray of light, a familiar face appeared next to them.  
He looked at the sorcerers and took a deep breath  
"Are you Stephen Strange?" He asked

He nodded "Doctor Banner, I hope you have an explanation"

He began telling them about the attack on their ship and how Thor had sent them there knowing they would be able to help  
"Loki says Thanos won't stop until he finds the stones"

They waited for Thor's arrival but the last group that came was Valkyrie's.

"Thor, Heimdall and Loki are still on the ship, I don't think they'll be able to escape... let's hope they could though" she told them

Stephen and Wong lead them to the part in the sanctuary to find them.

"We have another visit from your group in Scotland, that might be Thor" Wong told them

Stephen opened a portal and that's when he found Loki and the other two members of the Avengers.

They sent the survivers of the Asgardians to the other two Sanctums for protection, only Bruce, Loki, Valkyrie, Wanda and Vision stayed with them in New York.

"We need the strongest protection we can, if Thanos found us without any known trace he will sure know the stones are located here" Loki told them

"You mean call the Avengers?" Vision asked

The god rolled his eyes "We need more than the Avengers, you are like dust to him"

"Vision might have a point, we'll need every help we can get if he is actually coming here" Stephen told him

"If? You have no idea of what he will do"

"Forgive me if I don't trust you but I won't act blindly because you claim something"

"We saw it too" Valkyrie stepped in

"Yes, I heard but I don't know you, any of you, so let's just calm down and organize our plan"

"We already told Captain America" Vision told them "he will arrive anytime soon, I took the liberty of telling him our location"

"Wow that's just great, invite everyone"

Wong cleared his throat "Strange, I think we do need to start preparing ourselves, Thanos is known to strike without any warning"

The doctor took a deep breath "Fine, we'll begin by trying to locate the remaining stones and calling the rest of the Avengers, if they ever proved to be useful"

Banner and Wong brought Tony Stark with them, he seemed to be as unsure as Stephen but after seeing Bruce he decided to trust them, he was surprised to see Vision and Wanda but didn't tell them anything as for Loki:

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Missed me?"

Bruce stepped in "It's okay Tony, we can trust him...well we don't know but he's not the main problem now"

"Are you best friends now?"

"Jealous?" Loki joked

Wong began explaining them about the stones, Loki was the only one that seemed to understand what they were talking about, his wound had already been treated by Stephen much to his disgust.

"We have the location of three, Time, Mind and Space" Wong said reassuringly

"We need to destroy them" Tony told them "if they mean so much to this Thanos guy we should just get rid of them"

"Do you have any idea of how much power they mean in the Universe?" Loki told him

"So what do you suggest? We hide them under our beds and hope he doesn't steal them? Or you?"

"We could try to use them as a weapon"

"How did that work for you reindeer?"

"Enough!" Stephen stopped them "we can't risk exposing them to Thanos by any chance"

"What about the one you use?" Valkyrie suddenly asked him "you think we didn't realize?"

"Or the one in his head" Loki pointed at Vision

Stephen held their gaze "I am the protector of the Time stone and I won't give it to any of you, I'll deal with that"

"And you won't touch Vision" Wanda suddenly spoke, she had been silent ever since they arrived but her tone was firm and even intimidating

There was a complete silence in the room. The door bell rang making everyone look confused.

"That might be Steve" Bruce told them "I should probably open"

Wanda frowned "So the Avengers are back?"

"Looks like it" Tony said.

"This is going to be awkward" Stephen muttered under his breath...he didn't even have the chance to have breakfast

 


	4. IV

Wanda had excused herself from the awkward meeting between Stark and the rest of the team, Vision had chose to stay saying he knew Stark would be overwhelmed by everyone so he'd try to reason with him.

She was supposed to wait in the library and keep an eye on Loki, the Avengers were already hanging on lose thread so seeing their old enemy wouldn't help at all.

He was quiet and distant, only a few minutes had passed when he stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked him

He stopped and turned to her "I'm leaving this planet, I'm probably leaving this Galaxy and you should too"

She stood up "I'm pretty sure you can't"

"And who's going to stop me, you?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, yes she would if it was necessary, he had been inside her mind as well so he knew what Wanda Maximoff was capable of.

"I need to find Thor" he finally told her, his tone had softened and so had his gaze

She walked to him slowly "I heard he is your brother, I'm sorry"

"He's a complete idiot" he told her "he wanted to play the part of the hero like he always tends to, I wouldn't be surprised if he got himself killed"

There was pain in his voice even if he tried to hide it.  
She remembered how it felt when she lost Pietro, if someone had told her there was a minimum possibility he was still alive she would have taken it.  
Carefully she extended her hand and touched his arm.  
"We'll find him but we need your help, you said so yourself, Thanos won't be easily stopped, but if we join our forces we'll at least put up a fight"

Loki's gaze was fixed in her hand, once she had finished speaking he looked at her, he seemed to have lost his mischievous glance "and what if Thor is dead?"

"We'll make Thanos pay"

He couldn't help but to smirk "They should really give you the job of promoting the Avengers"

She returned the smirk "Would you join?"

He held her gaze and his expression turned serious "I'll do what I can to assist you for now but as soon as I find out what happened to Thor I will leave"

Wanda moved her hand and extended it "Deal"

He looked at it for a few seconds before shaking it "Do you really trust my word after all you've heard about me?"

"I trust you care about your brother" she simply told him

He looked down and let go of her hand.

The door finally opened and Wong came in to tell them it was time for a meeting.

Steve and Sam were in a corner while Tony and Stephen were in the other, Vision, and Bruce stood awkwardly in the middle, Valkyrie watched the whole escene from the other side of the room with a smirk.  
At the sight of Loki, Steve tensed and Natasha clenched her fists.

"It's a pleasure to see you all again" Loki told them with a fake grin

"Can't say the same" Natasha let out

Stephen cleared his throat "We sent a notice to the contacts we have a long the Galaxy, I have been informed that the planet that kept the Power stone safe has been attacked and harvested"

"Like a field?" Sam asked confused

"He means Thanos has killed the half of the population" Wong explained

There was a silence in the room.

"The half of the whole planet?"

"Yes" Loki answered "it's his way of bringing balance to the Universe"

"Do we know how to stop him?" Steve asked

Loki took a step forward"He has his own legion of assassin's, men and women from several races that he has picked from the planets he has harvested, he calls them his children or members of the Black Order. So he won't attack by himself, he'll send them first and once the other forces have weakened he'll come, as far as we know he owns one of the stones, we have to do everything to keep the rest from him"

"So there are still two we don't know about" Natasha stepped in "we have an advantage"

"One is being held by an eccentric collector, but I am quite sure Thanos will easily retrieve that one, the Soul stone remains a mystery but the other three are here on Earth so if I were him I'd come here first and obtain them"

"Three?" Vision asked

Loki took a deep breath and looked at Wanda before appearing the Space stone in his hand "Three"

"So that's it? One day you tried to invade us and steal the Tesseract and the other you are helping us?" Tony asked him "I call it bull shit"

"As much as I disagree with Stark this does seem suspicious" Steve told them

"You really are a stupid race" Loki began telling them "do you think that if I was making up all of this I wouldn't have already killed you all and stolen the stones?"

"This could be part of your plan" Natasha told him

The former Avengers began discussing with each other about the possibilities this could be another play of the god of mischief.

"HEY" Valkyrie yelled over the noise "as much as we all probably hate Loki and think he's the worst he's also telling the truth so shut the hell up because the more you bicker the more Thanos comes closer and soon you'll be crying about your planet being reaped. I'm sick of your stupid fights and differences, act like grown ups, Thor might have put up with your human shitty emotions but we're not so, get your crap together and join us or go back to hide under your beds"

"Thank you" Loki told her

She pointed her middle finger at him.

Stephen took a deep breath "We need to keep the stones at distance from each other, if Loki is right we can't all be holding the three of them in the same place"

"We have to destroy them" Tony told them "that's the safest way to keep them from that monster"

"Like I already explained I won't let anyone touch the Time stone" Stephen reminded him

"What about Vision?" Sam asked

"Well of course we aren't going to do anything to Vision!" Tony exclaimed "we'll think of that later but for now we have to perfectly disposable stones right in front of us"

"One" Wong corrected him "we will take care of the Time stone, you may do what you please with the Space stone"

Loki took a step back "If you destroy it we're risking not matching Thanos powers with anything, we can build a weapon"

"We have to destroy it" Captain America told him "if you're actually changed Loki then prove it"

He pressed his lips together, Wanda could read him perfectly, he was probably facing one of the most difficult choices in his life  
"Only if I find Thor"

"Are you seriously risking the faith of the stone in your brother?" Stephen asked him

Loki took a step back from all of them and put away the stone "That's my condition, I have already helped you more than I should, and I care very little about what happens to any of you or your Planet, so if you want it then you will have it until I see Thor"

"He might have died" Stephen told him

Loki lifted his chin "If there is a minimum possibility that he's alive I'll take it"

Wanda blinked a couple of times, he then looked at her for a split of second.  
"We accept" she spoke for them

"Wanda" Steve called her "you don't know Loki, you can't trust him"

"I can see inside his mind, he's telling the truth"

Wong took a step forward "Will you vouch for him then? Will you take responsibility for what he does?"

 _You shouldn't_ he whispered in her mind

"I do" she told them "I will"

Vision frowned at her but she looked away, Stark sighed and muttered something, Natasha looked angry, Sam confused and Steve disappointed.

On the other hand Stephen finally nodded.  
"We'll make a few visits"

They had agreed that the Avengers aside from Tony would take Vision to Wakanda which was the safest place they could think of, Steve had also mentioned that they could make an extraction of the Mind stone.  
Stephen, Valkyrie and Tony would take Loki to space to try to find Thor as well to separate the stones.  
Wanda had wanted to be by Vision's side during the whole process but she had given her word to vouch for Loki so she'd be accompanying them as well. Meanwhile Wong had to stay back to guard the Sanctum.

Wanda went to Vision and took his hand  
"I'll be back and you'll be alright"

He smiled and kissed her forehead "Wanda if anything were to happen to me I want you to know that I love you"

She put a finger in his lips "Nothing will happen, but I love you too"

The two kissed one last time before parting ways.


	5. V

Thor had woken up in an unfamiliar place next to strangers staring down at him.

"Oh look he lives" a girl cried

"Do you think he has any money? A ransom for a rescue?" Another voice asked

Thor immediately stood up, the people around him got ready to defend themselves, there was a human like man, a green woman, a muscular alien a girl with antenas and a rabbit.  
"Who are you?" Thor asked them

"We ask the questions here" the man told him "but a thank you would be well received, I'm Starlord and this is my crew"

The rabbit snorted "Oh now we're called crew? That's so nice of you Quill"

"I am Groot" the other being that he hadn't seen spoke

"Okay fine!" The man sighed "we're the Guardians of the Galaxy"

"Who?"

Quill seemed offended "The Guardians of the Galaxy! We're huge in space just to be clear and we just saved your ass back there, your ship was completely destroyed, we received the distress signal, what happened back there?"

Thor took a deep breath "Thanos happened"

"What do you mean?" The woman suddenly stepped in "he hasn't attacked anyone in a long time unless he is after something"

"Well he attacked my ship" Thor told her "he was looking for the infinity stones, we managed to escape before he reached us"

"What is he talking about, Gamora?" Quill asked her

She bit the inside of her mouth "We need to warn Xandar" she told them "Rocket make contact with them"

The rabbit muttered something but got going.

Gamora walked towards Thor "Are you sure he's going after the stones?"

He nodded "My brother confirmed it to me, why else would he have attacked us?"

"Hey you guys" Rocket called them "you might want to see this"

The other girl went to him and cried in horror, in a small screen there was footage of complete destruction in Xandar.

"I will find him and kill him for once and for all" the alien spoke

"Drax this is more than just a revenge, Thanos already has one of the stones, if he gets all of them he will complete his life goal" Gamora told him

"Which is?" Thor asked her

"Have control of the whole Universe, wipe half of the population in the blink of an eye with the snap of his fingers, his idea of perfection and balance"

"You seem to know a great deal about him"

"I was taken as one of his children" she explained him "that's why I know what he's capable of and that we need to stop him"

Thor stayed silent for a couple of seconds "I know where the other stone is, if you have a scape pod that I could take I would appreciate it"

"Wow wow wow hold your horses everyone" Quill stepped in "Thanos doesn't sound like the kinda guy to not go through this things, what assures us that he doesn't have the rest of the stones already? We would be walking into a trap"

"Three stones are located in Earth" he explained them "but they have enough protection for now, so he might leave them for the last, that means he will be on his way to retrieve the Reality stone, that's why I must go there"

"We will too" Gamora told him

"No" he told her "you know him better than anyone, if we arrive too late and he has already taken it we would patronize the small advantage you have"

"So what then? I'm supposed to wait for the best with my arms crossed?"

Thor held her gaze respectfully "If you really want the greater good for the Galaxy I suggest you and your team go to Earth, there's already a group of fighters preparing for an attack"

"Her team?" The rabbit asked from behind "we don't have a leader and if we did I'd be the one!"

As they continued to stare at each other Quill went to Gamora's side  
"Why should we trust you in any case?" He asked him "you were almost dead a second ago"

Thor broke his eye contact with Gamora and turned towards him with the same intensity "Because I am Thor son of Odin, God of Thunder and the rightful King of Asgard and all I want is to stop Thanos's madness from spreading to the Galaxy"

Quill scratched the back of his head nervously "Okay then"

"Where in Earth should we even go?" She asked Thor

"There's a place called New York, a sorcerer will help you, ask for the Avengers and explain you will help them prepare for the war that's coming" He then placed his hands on her shoulders "The Universe will forever be in your debt Gamora"

"You are my Universe" the great Starlord suddenly told her

Thor frowned and took a step back from them "All I need is a pod"

"I will also accompany you Thor god of Thunder" Drax spoke "you have earned my respect and my thirst for vengeance had awoken"

"Yeah me too" Rocket told him

"I am Groot"

Thor smiled "You three are welcome to join me"

And so Gamora, Quill and Mantis agreed to go to Earth while the remaining Guardians and Thor traveled to Knowhere.

Once they were gone, Gamora and Peter went to the cockpit and set the ship to follow the coordinates for Earth.

"I thought I'd never go back" he told her "I swore I wouldn't after my mom died"

"I'm sorry we have to go there, but Thor is right, I should stay as far away as possible from Thanos"

He looked at her, her gaze had glued to the floor, he had never seen her so worried...so afraid.  
Peter left the ship on autopilot mode and walked towards her "Hey, everything will be okay"

Gamora looked up and forced a smile "I need to ask you something"

"Anything"

She took his hand "I know something no one else knows...that information can't reach Thanos, if Thor fails and Thanos comes to Earth to retrieve the stones I need you to do something for me"

"Gamora you're scaring me, what is it?"

"I need you to kill me"

He noticed the knot in her throat and pressed her hands "You know I could never-"

"Peter" she cut him off "please"

He hugged her tightly, the only thought of losing her made him feel anxiety.  
"I promise" he finally told her and she hugged him even tighter.

 


	6. VI

Stephen didn't like anybody going around the Sanctuary like it was another touristic sighting everyone could visit, specially since the so called Avengers had decided to have a reunion in it so he lead the "Thor's rescue team" to the main entrance and waited for an instruction to open a portal from Loki.

He and Valkyrie whispered to each other maintaining their respective distance, he almost snorted at the sight of their confusion to where could Thor be.

"Where should we even go?" Valkyrie began whispering to Loki

He looked at the rest of their group, Stark was talking on the phone, Wanda stood with her arms crossed lost in thought and Strange stared at them with amusement   
"I have no idea, this is Thor we're talking about if he's still alive he wouldn't just sit and wait for us to rescue him, neither would Heimdall, they'd manage on their own"

She nodded but bit the inside of her mouth "I don't wanna sound pessimistic but if Heimdall was still alive he would have find us already"

Loki blinked a couple of times,  it was no secret he didn't like  him but Heimdall had  always been there as far as he  could remember, the thought of his passing seemed  almost impossible for him yet he knew she was probably right "Then we should focus on Thor, what  would he have done?"

She snorted "He woul have probably entered his "hero mode" and try to take down Thanos himself"

"You heard what the so called sorcerer said, there's no trace of Thor by the destroyed ship, apparently he has some informers"

Valkyrie crossed her arms "So he escaped somehow...if I was Thor and I escaped from Thanos what would be my next move?"

Loki suddenly touched her arm and smiled "That's it!"

"What are you doing?" She asked staring at his hand

He let her go "Don't you see? Thor would be stupid enough to risk his live again to defeat Thanos"

"I mean yeah, obviously"

"The stones" he told her "he'd search for them

Valkyrie's eyes lit up "He already knows we have 3 in Midgard"

"And he also knows where the Reality stone is kept" Loki turned to Strange "I have a lead on where Thor might be"

Stephen frowned at him distrustfully but still listened

"Take us to Knowhere, sorcerer" he told him with an authority tone

Tony snorted "Very funny, I see you haven't lost your sense of humor"

Stephen rolled his eyes "He means the mining colony which is also known to be one of the most dangerous places in the Galaxy, you do see this does seem a rather risky place to take two of the stones right?"

He grit his teeth "You want the Space stone? Then you'll do as I say"

The two held each other's gaze until Stephen, without giving in, said "Al right then, you have one hour to search for him" before opening the portal and transporting them in.

 

Thor had only just discovered his full potential against Hela, it hadn't been enough with her but he hoped it would be against Thanos, the rabbit had lead them to Knowhere. When he had told Sif to take the Reality stone to the collector he thought it would be the  best since he would never sell  it and protect it with his life,  however the Collector did have a fame of talking too much, Thor only hoped he wasn't too late. 

As they arrived everything seemed to be completely normal, he commanded the Tree Groot to look after the ship while the Rabbit and Drax followed him inside the Collector's den.

As usual they were greeted by one of his assistants and lead to him, he showed them his brightest fake smile and welcomed them.

"Your majesty" he began "I want to express my condolences for your great Planet, Asgard will surely be missed. I assure you I have much more room in here to guard your treasures, I will give you a fair price for them"

"Thank you, but I actually came here to take back a thing you have so kindly been guarding for Asagard"

The Collector lost his smile and pretended to try remembering, he then shrugged "I keep a lot of reliques here, sometimes they are easy to forget about"

Rocket sighed and turned to Thor "Want me to threaten him?" 

"Or I could attack him by surprise" Drax told him "while you search for your thing"

Thor eyed the Collector who had obviously heard everything and said "I don't think that will be necessary"

The man laughed nervously and walked slowly to him "Thor, I assure you the stone is well kept here there is no need for you to worry about its safety"

"I think I do, Xandar was just attacked by Thanos and the stone they were keeping was stolen, I need you to return this one"

The man's gaze darkened "I'm afraid I can't, you see once something is brought to me I cannot give it back"

Rocket pointed a gun at him "Not even if we ask nicely?"

Thor grabbed the Collector by his collar and lifted him up "This is not a negotiation, you will bring it to me NOW"

They were interrupted by a cry from his assistants, she came running "HE'S HERE"

The Collector took out a knife from his clothes and stabbed Thor, the god dropped him down and he hid through his vast collection.

"Hey Thor" Rocket called him "I think we should leave"

Before they could come up with a plan Thanos himself and another two of his assassins walked inside the den, he soon saw Thor and smiled crookedly.

"You!" Drax called him fearlessly "you killed my family and my home planet, I will now have my revenge!"

"Drax!!" Rocket yelled "don't do that!"

Thor turned to Drax before he could charge against Thanos and pushed him back.

Thanos seemed to be pleased, he turned to Drax "Be thankful for your friends" then slowly turned to Thor "Odin son, we meet at last even after that last minute evacuation of yours, it overcomplicated things  but I must admit I was impressed, give my respects to your psychic"

Thor gritted his teeth "Do not even dare to speak of Heimdall, his blood is in your hands"

"Apologies, I'd like to continue this conversation but I'm afraid that this is not the reason I came, although you being here has made things much simpler..." He then turned to his companions "Maw, Obsidian, the stone"

They replied in a unison "yes father" and dispersed in the den

Thor eyed Thanos and took advantage of his assassins had left him alone so he launched himself towards him, but just before he could reach Thanos he caught him and grabbed him by the neck "Bad move" he pointed out to and turned to Drax and Rocket "you try anything and I'll snap him"

Drax and Rocket who had gotten their weapons ready to fire lowered them and eyed each other.

A few moments later Maw reappeared except this time the Collector levitated behind him with his own eccentric coat restraining his body, Thor cursed under his breath seeing the alien holding the device that kept the reality stone.

Thanos threw Thor away as if he had been made of paper and reached for the device, he opened it and placed the stone on his gauntlet "Behold, two infinity stones in my power" he returned his gaze to Thor and the Guardians "I'm glad you are just in time for a reap"


	7. VII

She wasn't sure of why she had come or why was she helping Loki a complete stranger with a rather dangerous past, however it did seem like the right thing to do, it felt like that, reuniting two siblings, she owed it to Pietro, to herself.

It was her first time leaving the planet but she was sure this  place called  Knowhere wasn't exactly a  pretty one. They hadn't been it too long but seeing different species with rough gazes and suspicious weapons did make her question her choices.

"Should we split or something?" Stark asked, out of them all he was the most freaked out, she had to bite her tongue to not laugh.

"No need" Loki spoke "there is only one place in here Thor would have gone if he's not-"

She frowned and wondered why he had stopped talking out of the sudden, his gaze was glued to the sky and his jaw had tightened.

"Shit" Valkyrie let out

Wanda slowly looked up and saw a giant spaceship in the shape of an "O" slowly placing itself above them, she didn't even need to ask who that was. Not only Loki had noticed it, the people and aliens around them began running and screaming, a few nearby ships began to take off.

Stephen reopened the portal back to New York "He's here, let's go"

"No need to ask twice" Tony joked nervously

"No" Valkyrie yelled at him, the noise around them had become deafening "Thor could be here!"

"Either way he's dead!" Stephen yelled back "we have two other stones here you idiots!"

Loki hadn't taken his eyes from the sky, Wanda knew he was scared and was probably facing one of the most difficult choices he had ever have to go to through, saving his skin or his brother's. The breach in his mind made him look at her, he wasn't mad or surprised, he was almost thankful for someone to know and feel what he was.

The space ship landed about 50 meters from them and a few aliens had begun to disperse around the people, everything had become chaos.

"Wait!" She called to Stephen "I can look for Thor, telepathically, I just need to be closer to where he might be"

Stephen scoffed "and I suppose Thor is over there!" He pointed to where the ship had landed "this is a trick from Loki!"

"No it's not" Val yelled "we're wasting time!"

Tony who had been silent took a deep breath and turned to Wanda "is he saying the truth?"

Wanda nodded and he sighed then turned back to Stephen   
"I get it if you want to go but Thor's our friend and we won't leave him behind so this is probably your queue to go back to New York"

Everyone was surprised by his words, Stephen eyed everyone and cursed under his breath, he closed the portal "we'll go as close as we can" he turned to Wanda "you search for him and if he's not here we're leaving"

Loki didn't need to hear that twice and took Wanda by the arm.

"Hey! What are you doing with her?!" Tony yelled protectively and the group began approaching the ship as the rest of the people ran from it.

They cautiously approached avoiding the dispersed aliens and she could make out a building. Loki guided her to the back and they hid behind some rusty vehicles "If Thor's here then he's inside" he whispered to her

She nodded as the rest had caught up with them, she began searching for Thor's mind around the area.   
"He's here" she finally let out "but so is Thanos"

"Does he have the stone?" Stephen asked her in a whisper

She nodded slowly "he's about to do a reaping"

Loki sat down on the dirty floor defeated and angry  
"Why does he have to be always so stupid?" He said to himself, she noticed the knot in his throat

"We have to get him out" Valkyrie told them

"I might be able to distract the Thanos guy" Tony began telling her "we just need to think of how we'll get Thor out"

"It's over" Loki spoke out of the sudden "Thor's dead"

Stephen snorted "Did you seriously brought us all here to finally give up on the last second?"

He gave him a murderous glance but stayed quiet, Stephen re opened the portal byt Stark and Valkyrie began protesting against leaving.  
Wanda only watched them in silence and turned her attention back to Loki, slowly she crouched down next to him, making him look at her with a stern expression.

"He's not dead" she told him in a low voice "Thor is still alive and we might be his only chance"

"You don't have the faintest idea of who Thanos is or what he can do...what he has done to me" his last words were almost a whisper "I don't even know why I bother to tell you this"

"Because I care"

Her words made him grown in confusion and almost laugh "What are you talking about? Why in Odin's name would you care?"

"Because I had a brother, I loved him with all my life and I had to live with his death, all because I couldn't do anything to save him and I know you will hate yourself forever if you let him die, you still have a chance"

He stared at her for a few more seconds after she had finished talking and let out a sigh   
"If I die because of him I will murder him myself"

His threat seemed real but she let out a smile and stood up offering him a hand, he took it after a few seconds and dusted off his pants before walking towards the commotion between Stephen, Tony and Valkyrie  
"Enough" he told them with a hard tone, they had somehow kept a low voice even with their discussion. He turned to Valkyrie "I'll get Thor you cause a diversion outside"

"I can also distract him" Tony offered

"No" he told him "we need to be discreet and you're not, if Thanos or his children find us you'll be the one to attack them"

"Okay... can't believe I'm taking orders from you"

Stephen cleared his throat "In any plan you have in that twisted mind of yours I'm not participating, I won't risk the Time Stone for any of your lives"

"I had already taken that into account, you will stay here, keep the portal open for us"

"If you fail I won't wait" he told them

Stark patted his back "Team work, I like that"

Loki ignored that and turned to her, his gaze had softened "Wanda" he spoke "let Thor know we're here, I'll trick Thanos and then we'll get him out"

"Yes"

And so they split to go on with the plan, Wanda was about to sneak inside the building when she felt Loki grabbing her arm, she turned confused at him.

He put a finger in his lips for her to remain quiet and whispered "As soon as Thor's out take him to Strange, don't wait for the rest"

"What are you talking about?"

He blinked a couple of times "Just do it"

They couldn't really waste any time so she nodded dismissively and began making her way.

 


End file.
